The invention relates to an apparatus for recovering energy that can be operated with gaseous fuel, in particular a fuel cell assembly, and to a method for its operation.
Mobile fuel cell systems (BC systems) for vehicles with fuel cell drive or an auxiliary power unit (APU), including with reformation on the upstream side, have not yet achieved a state of development suitable for mass production; nor have stationary fuel cell systems. The same is true for hydrogen (H2) internal combustion engines, which are equipped with a corresponding tank for their operation.
One problem in operating gas internal combustion engines and fuel cell assemblies is gas leaks, which because of the long duration of ignitability are dangerous and cannot easily be discovered, especially if a gas such as H2 is used, which is odorless and colorless.
Failure, in the sense of improper function, of components through which gas flows has until now only been noted whenever these components no longer function at all or when external gas sensors respond. The same is true for a defect such as if a valve does not switch correctly and for leaks, that is, when gas escapes. In terms of the safety relevance of these components, very fast or early detection of a defect is important.